


DTR-Define the Relationship

by olivemartini



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Romance, layden, relationship, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivemartini/pseuds/olivemartini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam trying to tell Hayden that he liked her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DTR-Define the Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good, but it was an idea I had and I just wanted to write it.   
> Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Liam and Hayden were together, but they weren't _together_ together. 

Liam wasn't aware that there was a distinction between the two, but according to Lydia and Stiles and Mason and pretty much every other person in the universe, there was.  Apparently, going through a near death experience and kissing a girl isn't enough to be able to guarantee you a girlfriend.  You had to make sure that she liked you, too, and have this sort of "Define the relationship" talk.

Apparently.

Liam wished he could say they were over exaggerating, but he'd be lying if he said that he thought they were on good terms.  Hayden had been weird around him since that night, and it's got him worried that she didn't really want to kiss him.  It could have been more of a holy-crap-we-almost-died-you-went-through-this-with-me-let's-make-out-because-I'm-so-relieved sort of thing. He'd tried to corner her, but he didn't have the heart, especially when she's been so nervous around him since that night. 

But after a week of hopeful smiles and subtle flirting and slightly romantic gestures, he's decided he's had enough.

He's going to ask her.  How hard can it be?

* * *

It only took him until first period to realize how stupid of a thought that was. 

Liam thought he could just see her at their lockers, since they were right beside each other.  He had worn a nice(r) shirt, and gotten there on time, just waiting there.  He had almost given up, wondering if she had just decided to play hooky, when he caught a glimpse of her coming down the hall.  When she saw him, her heart sped up.

He had a little flicker of hope bloom inside him at that (especially because he knew his heart beat was doing the same thing).  But instead of rushing over to him, she turned on her heel and walked in the direction completely opposite of her first class. 

So maybe he underestimated this.

* * *

He cornered her between second and third period. 

She wasn't looking at him, just digging through her locker and pointedly avoiding eye contact.  Liam couldn't think of a good way to approach her, so he just tapped her on the shoulder.  "Can I talk to you?"

"Ummm..."  Hayden turned to face him, but she was just looking over his shoulder.  "Right now?  I'm going to be late."

"Late?  Hayden, you have a free period.  Your next class isn't for forty minutes."  Liam was a little bewildered, because both of their hearts were doing that speeding up thing, and he thought that was a good sign.  He sort of just wanted to hug her, because that had been so easy to do a few weeks ago. 

"Yeah, but I promised Lydia I'd help her with something.  We'll talk later though, alright?"  She reached out like she was going to grab his hand, or maybe hug him herself, but thought better of it.  Liam found himself edging closer towards her, trying to let her know that it's okay, whatever she wants is okay with him.  

"Okay.  Tell Lydia I said hi."  He smiled, trying to force himself to be happy, but mostly he was just worried.  Hayden gave a small wave a turned around, head ducked to the ground and moving fast through the hallway.  He almost wished things could go back to how they were, with her hating him.  At least then she would talk to him.

It got even worse when Lydia came up to him three minutes later saying that she was going on a coffee run (having clearly had no plans to meet with Hayden) and asking if he wanted anything.

* * *

Fourth period he spent in the library with Mason.

"I just don't get her.  We kissed, right?"

Mason, obligated to help no matter how many times they've had the conversation, answered, "You did.  Quite a lot."

"I literally crawled into her room and slept with her because she asked me to."  Liam had liked that a lot, having her in his arms the whole night, mumbling his name while she slept.  

"You did.  Twice."

"So why won't she talk to me?  She's nervous, I can feel that, I'm nervous too.  But her heart does that- what is it, racing, skipping a beat thing- and they always use that in gross romance movies, don't they?  Like, his heart skips a beat when he sees her?"

"Liam, I hate to break it to you, but maybe she's scared." 

Liam's head shot up from the book he was pretending to read so fast he almost snapped his neck.  This was a break from their normal script.  "Scared of me?"

"Well, yeah."  Mason took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself.  "I mean, you're a werewolf, right?  And that's scary to most people.  And you sort of kind of were the gateway to the whole supernatural thing for her, for the Dread Doctors.  You might just be a reminder of all that."

Liam wanted to say that that was ridiculous.  He wanted to say that she was a werewolf, too, but he couldn't find the words.  She had found him incredibly scary the first time he wolfed out in front of her.  It might not have been his fault that the dread doctors came after her, but he was part of the group that promised to protect her and then ended up using her as bait. "But she kissed me."

"I've kissed a lot of guys that I haven't particularly liked."  Mason shrugged.  "She might have just been relieved that you two were safe, and you leaned it, so she just went with in.  Or maybe she thought about it and decided she doesn't like you, after all."

"Well, why wouldn't she tell me that?" 

"Maybe she feels guilty.  She can hear your heart beat, too, remember." 

Liam stared at him for a second.  Apparently, things can always get worse.

* * *

Hayden sat by him at lunch, just like always. 

Liam watched her, trying to make her look at him, but she only blushed and poked at her food.  There was no chance for conversation, not when she was so adamantly talking with Malia.  Liam could only stare at her helplessly, wondering what went wrong.

On the other side of the table, Stiles cleared his throat, nodding down at he and Malia's intertwined hands.  Taking the hint, Liam did the same with Hayden's, squeezing once to let her know it was him.

Hayden's heart sped up, then, and she smiled at him.  A real smile, one he hadn't seen since they got away from the dread doctors.  But then the moment was gone, and she tugged her hand out of his.

* * *

Seventh period, he sent her a note.

_Are you mad at me? -L_

They still sit right beside each other, so all he had to do was slide the paper over.  He could hear her little huff of annoyance, but didn't look at her until the paper was back on her desk.  There was no reply.

_You've been avoiding me for a few weeks now._

He nudged the paper into her hand again, almost wilting from the glare she sent his way.

**And if I am? -H**

His stomach dropped at that.  He had to look over to see if she was serious.  The bad thing about writing notes, he couldn't tell if she was lying.

_I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry._

And he was.  But she didn't look over at him again.

* * *

When the bell rang after eighth, he had to run to catch up with her.  She hadn't even grabbed her books from her locker (he had gotten them for her after he realized it).  He managed to grab onto her arm just before she made it to Lydia's car.  "What?"

Liam shrank back, noticing the yellow glint in her eye.  "Why are you mad at me?"

"I'm not mad."  But that was a lie, he could tell, and she knew it. 

"You've been avoiding me."  It was a statement, not a question.

"I haven't."  The blush crept onto her cheeks.  Even without werewolf powers, Liam would have known this was a lie.  "I've just been busy."

"Yeah, right."  Liam snorted, his temper flaring despite the fact that he was trying to fix whatever they had.  It didn't help when he told himself to calm down, not even when he reminded himself that this was _Hayden,_ and that everyone else from the pack was watching.  "Because it's been so hard to find time to talk to each other these past few weeks.  Is everything okay?"

Hayden stared at him.  Her eyes were still a brilliant gold, and they were getting brighter with every breath she took.  She was acting like a cornered animal does when its wounded.  Liam took a step back, instantly feeling bad for grabbing onto her hand like he did.  "Nothing is okay, Liam.  _Nothing._ "

"Well.  Yeah.  But it's like.."  He wasn't sure he wanted to have this conversation at all, especially not here, but he knew he might not get another chance.  It was actually painful to have to pretend that he didn't care, not when he so obviously did.  Whatever she might tell him might hurt, but the silence was what left a mark.  "It's like you're afraid of me."

The gold disappeared with one surprised blink, and she was reaching out to grab his hand.  Fingers locked together, voices softened, it looked like everything would work out.  "No, Liam, of course I'm not scared of you."

But just like always, Liam could tell when she was lying.

* * *

He had walked away after that. 

He had turned around, skipped lacrosse practice, and ran all the way to his house.  The door to his room was slammed so hard that his whole house shook, and he could hear a few of the picture frames fall off the walls.  Liam turned the music up loud enough to drown out his thoughts and frustrated yells.  Loud enough to cover up the calls he was getting from Mason and Stiles, but he wouldn't have answered them even if he had heard. 

Liam had been doing good at keeping his temper in check.  There were always too many people watching to let him slip up, always his parents he needed to keep happy and Scott's reputation to live up to and other people to impress.  Then, between the beserkers and the dread doctors and Hayden, he had been to exhausted to get angry about much of anything.  But hearing her try to lie about not being afraid of him was the last straw.

_No, Liam, of course I'm not scared of you._

Fist through the mirror.

_No, Liam, of course I'm not scared of you._

Bathroom door off the hinges.

_No, Liam, of course I'm not scared of you._

Books thrown off his desk and into the wall.

_No, Liam, of course I'm not scared of you._

Chair across the room, leaving a hole in the wall from where it hit.

_No, Liam, of course I'm not scared of you._

His whirlwind of destruction felt good when it happened, but soon it was over, and he was standing in the middle of an empty room, just as broken as before.  It wasn't until he caught sight of himself in the shards of what used to be his mirror that he calmed down, but by then it was too late.  Liam didn't know what he was going to tell his parents, didn't know how he was going to explain this to Mason, and Scott would be able to smell the guilt when they saw each other tomorrow. 

But, he would worry about that tomorrow.

* * *

When Liam woke up, it was a little after 2 in the morning.

And there was a person outside his window.

"Liam?"  The window slid open and Hayden tumbled in, drenched from the rain.  She stood in the middle of his room for a second, taken aback by the mess, but she shook it off surprisingly fast.  "I-I wanted to talk to you."

"I've got a door, you know."  Liam didn't want to talk to her.  Didn't want her near him , didn't want her to know how bad she had hurt him, how much her words had bothered him.  He didn't want to care about her any more.

"I know.  But I didn't think you would want to let me in."  She took a deep breath, and her heart was beating fast again.  "I'm sorry."

"You're afraid of me." 

"No."  Lie.  "Not of you, exactly."

Liam whirled around, unable to take it anymore.  He was getting angry, so angry he was afraid he might wolf out and hurt her, but he couldn't seem to stop himself.  He was practically screaming out the words, and he knew that he was in full werewolf mode, he could feel his teeth growing.  "Then what exactly are you afraid of?  Is it the werewolf thing?  Because I can't help-,"

She cut him off, throwing herself at him.  She was kissing him, despite the fact that he had claws and fangs and she was still just human, and he liked the way they fit together.  When they broke apart, her heart was beating faster than he had ever heard it, even when they were taken by the dread doctors.  "I'm scared of that."

And she was, there was no lie in that.  Liam laughed a little, unable to stop himself.  "Really?  That's my favorite part."

"I'm scared of how much I like you.  I'm scared you don't feel the same way.  And it's not the dread doctors, or the werewolf part, or anything.  It's just, I've never done this before."  She had her head buried in his shoulder, but she snuck a peek at him when she was done talking.  It was so strange to see her shy. 

"You've been scared I don't like you?"  It was stupid, but to Hayden, it obviously wasn't.  She was looking like what he would say next might shatter her whole world.  "Hayden, I like you.  A lot."  It wasn't poetic, and it was lame, but it would have to do.

"Don't say unless you mean it.  Because I'll believe you."  She was biting down on her lip hard enough to leave a mark, and she was knotting his shirt sleeve into her fist.  "I'll believe you, and I'll let myself fall in love with you, so don't say it unless you mean it."

And there, with Liam still have a werewolf and Hayden almost in tears, they kissed.  They were standing in the middle of a half destroyed room at two in the morning, Hayden's hair making puddles on the ground, and they were kissing.  It was a question at first, and then an answer from both of them.  It held a promise that neither was willing to break.

"I mean it, Hayden.  I promise you, I mean it."

 


End file.
